evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Pikmin: Hero Out of the City/Transcript
This is the transcript of the 2019 film sequel to Pikmin: The Movie, Pikmin: Hero Out of the City. Part 1: Opening (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows Illumination logo with Bob the Minion and Snowball, but at the end of the logo thunder strikes and rain drops pour) Text: UNIVERSAL PICTURES presents Text: a CHRIS MELEDANDRI production Text: In association with BELISARIUS PRODUCTIONS (Fades to Dark Pikmin's lair) Dark Pikmin: Curses! Why that stupid Olimar defeat me, everytime I plan something that I destroy the city, trick him thinking I'm turned into a new leaf, trying to released Darktooth, and team up with my brother to destroy Jeremy and take over the world. But, it all failed! If I fell bad for those evil kids, Harper and Jana, the Evil Sisters. I would blame him and that brown-headed girl. Why would they do that for? (Shows the clip of Olimar and Alex breaking a dome with a motorcycle) Dark Pikmin: I would destroy them. But, mostly he defeat me last time. (sighs) I wish I had a plan to stop Olimar once and for all... just like last time I needed to destroy him for seven years for sure... (Dark Pikmin comes up with a plan and has a light bulb on top of his head) Dark Pikmin: Aha! I know exactly what to do. Dark Pikmin: I got it! After I rule the world, I can duplicate my body to make an army full of... (takes out a blueprint of the duplicator and reads it) the red evil robots, and stop Olimar and his friends, once... (looks at the camera) and for all! (manically evil laugh) (Fades to black slowly) (the film logo zooms out of the N and then the Hero Out of the City appears on the bottom) (Cuts to black) (Shows a forest) (Margo is shown running in the woods from evil red robots) Tattoo: There she is, get her! Derick: You're not going anywhere, brown head. Margo: All becoming for one brown-haired? (Margo running as the evil red robots chasing her) Tattoo: Now, you're never run away from us. Derick: Or else! Margo: or else what? Derick: Uhhh... I don't know? We didn't get that before. Tattoo: Ugh! Guys! Get her! (Tattoo and Derick are going to attack Margo. Suddenly, Alex appear and attack Tattoo and Derick) Alex: (Lands in behind of Margo and front of Tattoo and Derick): You're not attack anyone, alright. Margo: He is right! Derick: Yeah! You or what... Power of Speedy or something? Margo and Alex: Well, we show you! Tattoo: Uh-oh! (Shows to the outside of the forest) (Margo and Alex, who is off-screen, attack Tattoo and Derick) (Cuts to Margo and Alex when the Tattoo and Derick being defeated) Margo: Wow! I'm impressed! Alex: Yeah, me too! Let's go before something happen. Margo: Okay, you're right. I hope nothing going to stop us. (Cuts to unknown figure looking Margo and Alex) ???: Hmm... Who are those guy? They are great than before. Part 2: Message from Dark Pikmin (Cuts to Olimar and Alex playing a video game in the living room) Olimar: Die you dirty creature I'll beat you! Alex: Take that, you ugly beat! (Shows Bashguy and Cashguy fighting the enemies on the TV screen) Text on the TV screen: FINAL BOSS! Olimar: Uh-oh, final boss! Alex: I'm not getting feeling about this. (Shows Bashguy and Cashguy fighting a doctor on the TV screen) (The doctor destroyed Bashguy and Cashguy) Text on the TV screen: GAME OVER! Olimar: Aw, man! We got beaten again! Alex: Yeah! I also see you in the game, Olimar. Olimar: Hey, I'm the one who made this game! Oh, well. Time to return it to the store, I'm sick of this game. Alex: Okay, I hope you find the new game you looking for. (Olimar went outside of the house and return the video game to the store anyways) Olimar: Sheesh! (close the door) (Cuts to Olimar's house) Text: 5 Minutes Later... (Shows inside Olimar's house, Alex, Red Pikmin, Blue Pikmin, and Yellow Pikmin watching the news on TV) Olimar: I'm back early... I just returned my video game to the store. Red Pikmin: Hey, how about moving those fuzzy stomps of yours off the couch to change the channel. Olimar: I'll change the channel... (Olimar walks to the TV and changed and shows a beach on the TV) Olimar: Hey, since I return my game to the store. How about we play Super Fight Bash on the GameCube! Red Pikmin: Hey, that a very good idea. Alex: Yeah! Let's play it! Yellow Pikmin: Yeah, but something missing. Olimar: What do you mean? Yellow Pikmin: You know, one friend who is the... Blue Pikmin: You know, girl? Olimar: You mean, Molly? (Olimar sets up his GameCube, but there is static on the TV) Yellow Pikmin: Olimar, did you forgot to pay the cable bill? (Olimar shrugs) (the static stops and the message from his nemesis, Dark Pikmin, appeared on the TV) Dark Pikmin: Well, well, well. We meet again, Olimar. (the camera zooms in to Olimar's angry face) Olimar: (angry) Dark Pikmin! Red Pikmin and Blue Pikmin: (confused) Dark Pikmin? Alex: Oh no, not this Dark Pikmin thing again. Olimar: Okay, what do you want from me? And how did you hijacked my TV? Dark Pikmin: I hacked your TV because I know where you live. Now listen, I finally kidnapped your friends of yours. (Shows Molly trapped in a dark room) Molly: Olimar! guys! H-help!... m-me!... Olimar, Alex, Red Pikmin, Blue Pikmin, and Yellow Pikmin: (off-screen) Molly?! Dark Pikmin: That right! And I will taking over the whole world for the very first time! (Olimar, Alex, Red Pikmin, Blue Pikmin, and Yellow Pikmin gets very shocked) Olimar: Why, you little!! I'm gonna... Dark Pikmin: (off-screen) or what? Defeat me again? (Cuts to Dark Pikmin on TV) Dark Pikmin: If you're going to defeat me and the flushed animals, then you're gonna have to come and catch me first, you double-straight moron! So long, sucker! (Dark Pikmin blows raspberries at Olimar) (Olimar quickly turns off the TV) Olimar: Mavi has just captured my new friend, Molly! I have to team up Margo and Alex, and going to stop Dark Pikmin. (shocked) Before it's too late! Alex: I'm going to help you! Olimar: Alright, fine! Just like the old time together. Alex: Oh, right! Red Pikmin: Can we go with you, Olimar? Olimar: (to the Pikmin) No. I had to be very brave without you guys. The Pikmin: Awww... Olimar: Goodbye, guys! I'll see you later! Alex: We be back when you know it! (Olimar and Alex left the house) More coming soon!